Lost Memory
by DonnieHeart
Summary: Leonardo gets a bad bruise to the head. When he wakes up he doesn't remember anything. Who he is? Where he is? And who all these people, turtles, and rat are? Will Leo ever get his memory back? Or will he have to move on never remembering the past fifteen years of his life?
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Well I was just sitting around in my room when this popped into my head. I hope you guys like it. :)**

******Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

******Here is chapter one of lost memory.**

The four brothers were out on patrol like usual. They jumped from roof to roof. Then suddenly they heard a woman scream. The brothers ran to where they heard the scream. When they reached the roof the scream was coming from they saw a tape recorder sitting on the roof. Then they were surrounded by footbots. Rahzar and Fishface were there as well.

"You turtles fell right into our trap."

"And now I will shred you to pieces!"

"Footbots attack!"

Then all at once the footbots attacked the turtles. Raph went right to Fishface while Rahzar charged Leonardo. That left Mikey and Donnie to fight the footbots.

Mikey and Donnie were taking the footbots down quite easily. Raph seemed to be handling Fishface just fine. The problem was Leo and Rahzar's fight.

Rahzar kept pushing Leo back further and further to the edge of the building. Rahzar slashed his claws down at Leo and Leo jumped back landing right at the edge. Leo looked around. There was no way he was getting anywhere away from this edge. Leo's only hope was to hold his ground and either push Rahzar back or wait for one of his brothers to come over and help him.

Rahzar brought his claws down and Leo raised his swords blocking the claws and fighting the push. But Leo was already tired from the fighting so he was quickly getting exhausted. Leo's grip loosened on his sword and Rahzar knocked it out of his hands. Rahzar then pulled back his hand and hit Leo right in the gut making him fall off the roof.

Mikey and Donnie had finished taking care of the footbots while Raph had knocked Fishface to the ground. All three of them looked over to where Leo and Rahzar were just to see Leo get hit off the roof.

All at once they screamed, "LEO!"

They all ran to the edge of the roof hoping to see Leo hanging on but instead they saw him laying unconscious in the alley.

Rahzar and Fishface took this time to retreat seeing as they didn't want to fight three angry brothers right now with their injuries.

Donnie taking action first jumped down to the alley to look Leo over. Mikey and Raph followed suit.

M: "Is Leo going to be okay Donnie?"

D: "He seems to have a big bruise on his head so he probably has a concussion and his right arm is dislocated. Other than that he's fine and should make a full recovery. Let's take him back to the lair so I can fix him up. Raph can you help me carry him."

R: "Yeah sure."

With that Donnie and Raph picked Leo up and Mikey opened the manhole cover. Donnie went down first and Raph passed Leo down to him. Then Raph came down and helped Donnie with Leo once again and Mikey came down last and closed the manhole cover behind him. They ran for the lair.

When they got there, they brought Leo to the lab. Donnie righted Leo dislocated arm and wrapped it up and then he wrapped up Leo's head. Afterwards the three walked out of the lab to tell Master Splinter what happened.

They walked over to the dojo and Master Splinter was there meditating.

MS: "What is it my sons?"

The three brothers walked over and knelt down in front of Master Splinter. They told him everything that happened on patrol.

MS: "I see. I believe Leonardo will be fine. Now the three of you should go and get some rest.

All(except Leo): "Hai Sensei."

They stood up and went to their rooms and went to bed. All three brothers went to bed worried about their older brother for that bruise on his head didn't look too good.

******Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of Lost Memory. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review telling me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: Here is chapter two of Lost Memory. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **

Mikey was the first to wake up. He went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Donnie got up next and went to check on Leo. Leo was still unconscious. Donnie looked him over and then went off to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Raph was the last to wake up. He came into the kitchen just as Mikey finished breakfast.

M: "Morning Raph."

R: "Morning Mikey."

M: "I made dippy eggs with toast."

Raph sat down in his seat and Mikey put his plate down in front of him. When Donnie was done pouring himself a cup of coffee, he sat in his seat that already had his plate in front of it. Mikey sat down after he made his plate.

The brothers sat there and ate in silence not knowing what to say. After they finished eating, Donnie and Raph washed and dried the dishes while Mikey cleaned the counter. After that was done the brothers left the kitchen. The brothers were about to go play videogames, punch the punching bag, and go to the lab when April and Casey walked into the lair.

A: "Hey guys."

C: "What's up?"

M: "Hey April."

R: "Hey Casey."

D: "Nothing really."

The turtles all sounded sad when they responded.

C: "How was patrol last night?"

The turtles all tensed up at that question but before they could respond…

A: "Hey, where's Leo?"

Donnie took a deep breath.

D: "He's unconscious in the lab."

A: "Oh my gosh! Is he okay?!"

D: "His right arm was dislocated and he has a concussion."

C: "What happened?"

All three brothers looked at each other and then went over to the couch signaling for their human friends to join them. When April and Casey were sitting on the couch they started their tale.

D: "Well we were out on patrol last night as you already know. We were jumping from roof to roof when we heard this woman scream. We followed the scream to this roof where we found out it was just a recording and we were surrounded by the foot instantly."

M: "Rahzar and Fishface were there as well. They ordered the footbots to attack, Raph fought Fishface, Leo took Rahzar, and that left me and Donnie to fight the footbots. Now me and Donnie took the footbots down easily. Raph also defeated Fishface but when we turned to where Leo and Rahzar were fighting…"

R: "We saw Rahzar push Leo off the side of the building. Rahzar and Fishface got outta there but we didn't care we were too worried about Leo. We went down to where he landed relieved to see that he was still alive. We brought him back to the lair, patched him up, and he's been unconscious ever since."

The room got quiet, really quiet. The five of them seemed to sit there in silence for hours but it really was only five minutes.

A: "Can we go see Leo."

D: "Yeah. He's in the lab."

April and Casey got up to go check on Leo. The brothers continued to sit there on the couch. After sitting there for ten minutes, they heard April calling for them.

A: "Guys! Hurry up and get in here, I think he's waking up!"

With that said the three brothers bolted off the couch and ran for the lab. When they got by Leo's side they saw that Leo was indeed moving around and moaning like he was about to wake up.

They stood there in silence. Then Leo opened his eyes. Mikey leapt forward and gave Leo a big hug. Everyone started talking at once about how worried they were and how relieved they were that he woke up especially with that bruise on his head. Then all of a sudden….

L: "Wait!"

Everyone went quiet and Mikey backed away from Leo at the outburst. They all stood there in silence waiting for what Leo was going to say.

L: "Who are you guys? Where am I? Who am I?!"

******Author's Note and that's where this chapter will end. How will everyone act towards Leo's memory loss. We'll find out in the next chapter. Please please please leave a review telling me what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is chapter three of Lost Memory. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES...sadly*sniffle***

_L: "Who are you guys? Where am I? Who am I?!"_

R: "What do ya mean_ 'who are ya'_?!"

M: "What are you talking about Leo?"

L: "Who's Leo?"

R: "STOP MESSING AROUND LEO! This ain't funny!"

Leo flinched at Raph's outburst and had a small look of fear in his eyes.

D: "RAPH STOP! I don't think Leo is joking. He's serious. He really doesn't know who we are or who he is."

M: "But how?"

D: "It must be the hit he got to the head. He's suffering from memory loss. Question is if he remembers anything or has he forgotten everything."

Raph, who had calmed down a little while Donnie and Mikey were talking, turned back to look at Leo as did Mikey and Donnie. Leo was looking down at his feet. Donnie turned back to his brothers.

D: "I think it would be better for me to talk to Leo alone. Why don't you guys go calm down and I'll come out and talk to you guys after I'm done."

M: "Are you sure Don?"

D: "Yes Mikey, I'm sure."

M: "Okay. Come on Raph."

Raph looked from Mikey to Donnie to Leo, who was still looking at his feet, and sighed with frustration. He then turned and walked out the lab door. Mikey followed suit closing the door behind him.

Donnie sighed and looked back to Leo. Donnie coughed to get Leo's attention.

D: "So do you remember anything? Anything at all? Like your birthday, age, friends, family members, things you did for fun?

Leo sat there thinking about the question he was asked. He looked through his mind but it turned out blank. He couldn't remember anything.

L: "No."

Leo looked down dejectedly.

D: "Would you like me to tell you? I can't tell you everything of course because you have to remember on your own but I can tell you some things. I can tell you your name, age, and who we are? By 'we' I mean me and the other two turtles that were in here."

Leo thought for a minute.

L: "Yeah I would like you to tell me please."

D: "Well your name is Leo which is short for Leonardo. You are 16 years old. The red banded turtle who was yelling name is Raph which is short for Raphael. The orange banded turtle name is Mikey which is short for Michelangelo. And I am Don or Donnie which is short for Donatello. We are your younger brothers. Mikey being the youngest, then me, then Raph, and you are the oldest. We also have some friends that I should probably tell you about before you meet them. We don't want you freaking ot because your scared or something. Are you okay Leo? Have I told you too much at once?"

L: "No. I'm fine. I got everything you said. So about these 'friends' I should know about?"

D: "Yeah. They're humans. The girl's name is April and the boy's name is Casey."

L: "Isn't Casey a girls name?"

D: "Well yes and no. It is a girl's name but it can also be a boy's name."

L: "Oh."

Just then Master Splinter walked into the lab.

MS: "Raphael and Michelangelo just told me what happened. Is Leonardo alright?"

Leo who had been staring in shock started yelling.

L: "AAAAAHHHHHH! A RAT! IT'S A GIANT RAT!"

D: "Leo calm down!"

But Leo didn't hear him so to ensure Leo didn't hurt himself or Master Splinter in his panic he stuck him with a syringe knocking him unconscious.

D: "Sorry about that sensei. I told him about Raph, Mikey, April, Casey, and myself but I completely forgot to tell him about you, sorry."

MS: "It is alright Donatello. But going by how he freaked out and how you've had to tell him about us, am I correct in assuming he has no memory of us?"

D: "Yes sensei. And I don't know how I'm going to be able to tell Raph and Mikey that their big brother doesn't remember a thing about them."

MS: "It hurts and this must be very painful for you, for all of us. But if they are to help Leo gain his memories they have to know that he doesn't remember them in the first place."

D: "You're right Master Splinter. I'll go tell them now."

MS: "Yes. While you are doing this I am going to meditate on what has happened and what is about to happen."

With that Donatello and Master Splinter both left the lab and an unconscious Leonardo.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but here it is. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review telling me what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I didn't plan on taking this long to update. Well here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy and like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

**Lost Memory Chapter 4**

After Donatello and Master Splinter exited the lab, Master Splinter left for his room to meditate while Donnie went to tell Mikey and Raph the news.

The two were sitting on the couch watching television.

Donatello walked over and sat down on the couch. He was beside Mikey and Raph was on Mikey's other side. As soon as he sat down Raph turned off the television and both of the brothers turned to look at Don. Donnie sat there not saying a thing for he was just really nervous. So it went on like this for a few minutes, Mikey and Raph looking at Don while he sat there just staring at his hands. Finally Mikey broke the silence.

M: "So... Is Leo okay?"

Donnie took a deep breath before answering.

D: "Leo is fine but..."

R: "But what?"

D: "Well Leo is fine. His wounds are going to heal perfectly, not even a scratch will be left. It's just Leo got a good hit to the head and..."

Donnie cut off his sentence and didn't continue.

M: "Uhhhhh...Donnie, what's wrong?"

Donnie sighed for like the tenth time that day.

D: "Well the hit to the head has done some damage to his brain causing him to suffer from memory loss. And it's not just 'forgot a couple weeks or months of his life' memory loss. Leo has forgotten everything. His whole life. The past fifteen years. He doesn't remember anything. I told him about himself and us, but I forgot to tell him about Splinter so when he walked in Leo started freaking out. I had to knock him unconscious with a syringe and..."

R: "Okay Donnie that's enough ranting now, I don't want to fall asleep just yet."

Donnie glared at him.

M: "So Leo doesn't remember us."

D: " I'm sorry Mikey but no he doesn't."

Mikey started tearing up and Donnie pulled him into a hug. Mikey started crying right when his head made contact with Don's shoulder. The three sat in silence for a few minutes until Mikey stopped crying.

R: "What are we going to do?"

D: "We are going to help Leo get his memory back, but we can't push it. We have to be patient his memory isn't going to come back in a day. It's going to take weeks maybe even months but..."

R: "Again with the but! Why are you using it this time?!"

Donnie didn't say anything.

M: "Donnie?"

D: "Well..."

R: "Well what?!"

D: "There is a possibility that his memory loss could be permanent."

M & R: "WHAT?!"

**Author's Note: And there we go for chapter four. Again sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter PLEASE leave a review. For anyone who reads my story, Never Alone, I will be updating that story too shortly. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But without further a due here is chapter five! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMNT.**

_M & R: "WHAT?!"_

D: "Leo's memory loss could be permanent."

M: "So Leo has lost his memory forever?"

Mikey started tearing up.

D: "No I said he could have lost his memory forever. There is still a chance he could get his memory back. It's just that it's too early for me to tell yet."

R: "What do we do ta help him get his memory back?"

D: "The only thing we can really do is tell him stories. Stories of our childhood, the friends we made, and all the good times we had. We can also take him to places he has been before, but I would wait about a week before we take Leo up to the surface."

M: "Okay."

Mikey sniffled.

M: "C..ca..can we s..ee him?"

D: "No. Not right now. He is sleeping and we should let him rest."

M: "O..kaa...okay."

Mikey started shaking.

D: "Mikey? You okay?"

Donnie reached over to Mikey to place his hand on his shoulder for comfort, but Mikey backed away from Donnie's hand and then ran into his room and slammed the door. Donnie walked up to Mikey's room and knocked on the door.

D: "Mikey? Can I come in?"

Mijey didn't answer. Donnie turned the door knob to open the door but it was locked. Donnie let out a sad sigh and turned around to go back to the living room. Just as he was walking back he about crashed into Raph.

D: "Raph..."

Raph sighed irratably, brushed passed Donnie, stormed into his room, and closed the door. Donnie put his head down looking to the floor and continued his walk into the living room. He sat down on the couch with a thud and rested his head in his hands. Then he teared(sorry if I spelled it wrong) up and started to shake. He laid down on the couch and started crying silently. After what felt like hours of laying there crying but was actually only ten minutes Donnie fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make them longer. Well the brothers are really sad and upset about Leo losing his memories, but they'll get through it as long as they stick together. There will be more Master Splinter. April and Casey will also be in future chapters Helping the brothers with Leo. Please leave a review telling me what you think or if there is anything you would like to happen in this story. I will take your idea into count. See ya later and have a good day or night depending on when you read this. ^_^**

**Oh and for all those people who read Never Alone that will be updated between tomorrow and this weekend sometime.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so excited to be updating Lost Memory finally. I apologize for the long wait. I didn't know what to do with this chapter and when I would get an idea I would either not like how it turned out or I didn't know how to write it in the first place. But I finally got something and I'm happy with it and I hope you guys are too. Well here is chapter six. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teenage mutant ninja turtles.**

**Leo's POV**

Leo moved left to right trying to fall back to sleep. He sat up and looked at the clock the turtle with the purple bandana, Donnie?'s** (I purposely put the question mark there because Leo wasn't sure if he put the right name on the turtle with the purple bandana)** lab. It was 4:25 am.

Leo sighed, well if that was even his name. He wasn't sure but Donnie? told him it was. But could he trust these freaks? No creatures? Mutants? Maybe turtles? 'I guess I'll go with turtles because I do believe that's the animal they are. And calling them the other three choice wouldn't work because I'd be calling myself that as well. *sigh* I'm so confused.' **('_' is the person or turtle's thoughts.)**

These turtles just came in and told him all these things about himself, at least that is what they say. They said his name is Leo, that they are his brothers, they're family, and these humans are friends. But can he really trust them? 'I mean there turtles just like me. Why cant I trust them?' But if there was one thing Leo did remember, it was that a lot of people can't be trusted and the fact that he doesn't remember anything makes it worse.

The turtles were kind to him...well except for the red banded one, 'Raph I think', he was yelling at him. They didn't seem to do anything that would signal they wanted to hurt him. Maybe he could stick around with these turtles. Maybe he'll get some memories back. And if he does and realizes that he doesn't trust these turtles, then he'll leave. Yeah that's it. That's what he will do. That's the plan. Stay until he finds out if they are trustworthy or not. If they are then he will stay with them and if they are not then he will leave and never come back.

With that in mind, Leo laid back down and fell back asleep finally. It was 5:30 am. Time really does fly by.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but hey I finally updated. Yay! I made this chapter in Leo's POV to show you what Leo thought about all of this so far. I might right more chapters like this in the future to show you how much his opinion has changed. Please leave a review telling me what you think. Tata for now! :)**


End file.
